un viaje sin retorno por amor
by koisshi saotome
Summary: las prometidas de ranma engañan a akne y esta se suicida, ranma cae en deprecion y despues de entablar comunicacion con ella gracias a happosay else suicida. es mi primer fic por favorpasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Los personages que uso aki no me me pertenecen son propiedad de rumiko takagashi sama

UNA VISITA, UN ADIOS Y UN ENGAÑO…

En nerima la pareja mas testaruda de la ciudad corria a gran velocidad en dirección a la escuela pues, el dia anterior habían tenido una reconcliacion algo… mmm… grande… (saben perfecta mente a lo que me refiero… por cierto cabe aclarar que no era la primera vez que se reconciliaban de esta manera… sin comentarios) ella hiba con el uniforme de verano de la escuela Furinkan y el como de costumbre con su camisa china roja y un pantalón azul marino. En esta ocacion el no corria por la barandilla junto a la acera sino que hiba tomado de la mano con su prometida. Ellos ya habían comentado a todo el mndo de la futura boda… bueno de hecho solo alas amistades mas cercanas como las amigas de akane y los de ranma, además de la familiay del doctor tofu ya que no querían mas interrupciones. Eran felices y todo el mundo lo sabia. A su felicidad se agregaba que shampoo había hido a china a defender s titulo como campeona y no la habían visto desde hacia tres meses y aparte de kodachii que estaba un poco despistada esos días nadie los molestaba.

Al llegar a la escuela los pararon con dos baldes de agua fría en el pasillo por llegar tarde … otra vez para variar. Entraron a clases, todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que shampoo llego y se colgó del cuello de ranma restregando su cuerpo contra el de el, a consecuencia de esto akane se enfado _"tan bien que ya hiba nuestra relación… ranma baka-hentai" _– pensó la peli azul antes de golpear la cabeza de su prometido con un mazo sacado de quien sabe donde.

Al alejarse ranma alcanzo a notar tres pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras en el rostro de su prometida y al llegar a casa se entero que no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde.

Akane en su habitación estaba muy triste _" ranma no baka yo creyendo todas tus palabras, soy una tonta". _Al ponerse en pie para bajar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que su habitacionse estaba llenando de una especie de humo y de ese humo surgia una figura humana, era na mujer, alta, my hermosa y akane se dio cuenta de quien era… su madre.

-mama!- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a la figura formada por humo

-akane hija!- respondió esta dejando oir su voz- te he extrañado mucho!

- y yo a ti mama-dijo la peli azul sin apartar el rostrodel pecho de la mujer

-he venido para solucionar ese problema akane – akane la miro sorprendida – como lo piensas solucionar mama…-la mujer saco de la manga de su kimono un pequeño estuche similar a los que tenia shampoo para embrujar a ranma y a los que el mismo tenia para curar desde resfriados hasta envenenamiento- que… que es esto mama? – dijo tomando entre ss manos el pequeño estuche rosado- son píldoras del sueño eterno querida hija, yo venir… -el espíritu se corrigio, yo vengo a pedirte que vengas con migo al otro mundo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina ranma le pregunto a Kasumi: -mmm… kasumi akane se veía muy triste?- a lo que la joven contesto de una mamera poco habitual en ella-si ranma se beia muy mal muy pocas veces la e visto asi…

Esta respuesta desconcertó al joven por lo que desidio subir a la habitación de esta a disculparse.

Al subir por el tejado y bajar frente a la ventana de ella noto un extraño humo blanquesino… como de incienso y al asomarse por la ventana suvision lo dejo impactado:

Una ujer alta y delgada abrasaba a akane, esto le sorprenio my poco pero su expresión se transformo en un rictus de terror al ver que esta no tenia rostro…

Corrió y entro a la casa topandosea happosay en la entrada del baño, este lo detuvo al verlo tan asustado y ranma le comento todo:

-se trata de la mujer del limbo- dijo happosay muy asustado, de pronto como recordando algo este grito -¡corre, apresúrate, alguen debe estar detrás de esto y quieren lastima a akane!- al oir esto ranma corrió y se encontró con shampoo, ukio y kodachii con una especie de incensario.

El intento entrar pero kodachii y ukio lo retuvieron entre las dos, el no quería hacerles daño pero era una cuestión de akane, estaba apunto de sacar una de sus técnicas especiales pero shampoo lobaño con una especie de aceite que lo dejo completamente petrificado.

Happosay llego corriendo, esquivo el ataque de sahmpoo y entro a la habitación, al entrar golpeo con na especie de vaculo a esa mujer y la desintegro ahí mismo. Pero ya era tarde akane estaba tendida en la cama como si estuviese dormida.

Shampoo eliminar chica viloenta para que airen casarse con shampoo- dijo la amazona total mennte orgullosa – como que la elminaste?!, que le hiciste a akane!- grito ranma – le di píldoras del sueño eterno – dijo shampoo con toda tranquilidad – y como la curo de eso!- dijo ahun mas exasperado – solamente con un beso de amor que dure minimo un minuto se puede salvar –dijo la pelilila. Al oir esto ranma olvidando que era un caballero y con la sensación de petrificación pasada tomo a ukio y a kodachii una con cada brazo y las arrojo lejos de ahí estampándolas contra la pared- shampoo no mermitirlo airen! – grito la amzona cubriendo el pazo al joven de la trenza, este con movimientos rapidos y fuertes la golpeo multiples veces en la cara ycuerpo dejándola fuera de combate rápidamente.

Al entrar en la habitación happosay sostenía la mano de la joven ahun viva ranma la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, un beso lleno de pasión y anhelo pero también de dolor. No habían pasado diez segundos cuando lamanno de la joven comenzó a sentirse fría, sus lavios perdieron su color y su cabeza se dejo caer hacia atrás… era irremediable HABIA MUERTO.

Un par de segundos después toda la familia llego preguntando que abia ocurrido topándose con la peor escena que jamás pudieron haber visto:

Un ranma desesperado qgritando un nombre… el nombre de su amada, dejando besos en su boca, gritando PORQUES? y TE AMOS.

Un happosay perdido en su mente total mente hido extraviado en su totalidad del mundo.

Y lo peor una akane, palida, quieta, fría…sin vida alguna a pesar que ranma intentara reanimarla minutos antes con todas las píldoras que tenia a su alcance.

Soun intento acercarse pero ranma se lo impidió, lloraba desconsolada mente abrzando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada. Cuando por fin se calmo, permitió que casumi vistiera el cuerpo para el funeral mientras el, genma, nodoka y soun se sentaban a escuchar lo que happosay quería decir.

Cierta mente es la mujer del limbo- dijo happosay- un ser creado con las almas de las madres muertas antes de que sus hijos pudieran crecer. Ella es un espíritu fácil de controlar solo hay que invocarla y será tu esclava por el resto de la eternidad, por lo visto shampoo la invoco y le dijo que tomara la forma de la madre de akane para poder engañarla.

Ranma estas bien?- pregunto el anciano que noto al joven muy mal, escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo dejando solo ver unas lagrimas salidas de su rostro, se puso en pie y tras la mirada expectante de todos los adultos subió a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró a kodachi vestida de novia, el perdiendo toda su caballerosidad tomo la negra cabellera con una de sus manos y con un tono de susurro, no porque deseara dejarlo en secreto sino porque de tantas lagrimas ya no podía hablar, dijo: ¿Por qué? -Hay ranma suéltame que me lastimas! Además no se a que te refieres- dijo la gimnasta tratando de liberar su cabello-¡maldita sea me refiero a que por que demonios eliminaste a amor de mi vida!- grito perdiendo la paciencia – nosotras solo te liberamos del hechiso de esa bruja melevola- dijo ella por fin soltando el agare del oji azul- hechiso? ¡¿hechiso?! Maldita sea no me tenia hechisado!- y contodo el odio que cargaba en su corazón le grito:-¡LAS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! – dicho esto tomo a kodachii por la cabellera y se dispuso a golpearla de no ser por que genma, soun, nodoka, naviki y kasumi que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta lo detuvieron llevándose a una amoratada y adolorida kodachii.

Apartir del dia del entierro de akane, ranma casi no comia ni bebía, sus calificasiones caian en picada, casi nunca salía de su carto y un mes antes del dia que la familia marco para el nuevo intento de boda, ranma salió de la casa por un encargo de kasumi, fue al negocio de ukio donde ella lo recibió feliz de verlo y se lanzo a su cuello dispuesta a besarlo, el le omo las muñecas muy fría mente y con ayuda de toda su fuérzala lanzo del otro lado del establecimiento diciendo:-le recuerdo señorita que yo estoy comprometido- ukio lo miro extrañada y creyendo que era una broma ledijo: -pero ran- chan tu prometida mrio hace tiempo- el le dijo -señorita haga el favor de meterse en sus asuntos, ud. No tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal y por favor deme 5 okonomiaguis sensillos- dicho esto le arrojo al piso las monedas que esta recogió y preparo la orden. Al salir ranma desvio la mirada asia la dueña del restaurante que ilumino su rostro al ver que la miraba- por cierto- dijo el muchacho de una manera muy fría-ud. No sabe como la repudio desde el fondo de mi corazón- dicho esto se fue dejando una destruida ukio en el restaurante.

Al llegar a casa dejo la comida en la mesa y el subió como de costumbre a su habitación. Un par de minutos después entro la anciana cologne.

Muy buenastardes ranmaa- dijo la centenaria mujer, no hubo respuesta- me entere de lo que hizo mi nieta y traigo algo para ti- dicho esto dejo en el piso de la alcoba un pequeño incensario- discúlpame por no tener incienso, lo nescesitaras su nombre es incienso yinaitsu, happy debe tener, preguntale- al terminar de decir esto corrió por la ventana para encontrarse en la calle con una shampoo en silla de ruedas con maletas y todo y con un moose descepcionado mirando con descaprovacion a la joven amazona.

Al salir de ahí inmediatamente entro happosay- hey ranma qieres hablar con akane?- la cara de ranma seilumino por un momento al escuchar la pregunta del viejo- si maestro claro que quiero- dijo muy sumiso y frio- muy bien ranma mira esto –saco un saco de tamaño mediano de su camisa – par apoder hablar con ella tienes que encender el incensario con el fuego mágico que te enseñe ¿recuerdas?- dijo el maestro sin dejar de vera ranma- si maestro- dicho esto ranma encendio el recipiente con una de sus manos- exelente ranma ahoa vacia un poco de incienso, basta con ts tres dedos de la mano para una conversacion de todo el dia- dicho y hecho ranma siguió paso a paso tods las instrucciones pero al momento de poner el incienso la medida exagero y una enorme llama salió- genial ranma ahora no podras desperdiciarlo te quedaras hablando con akane hasta que se te acabe elincienso, será alrededor de un mes- grasias- dijo ranma sin dejar continuar al pobre anciano.

Ranma se sento y apareció akane ante sus ojos, el se batio en llanto y se llevo el incensario a la habitación de su prometida y se pasaron días enteros hablando sin parar.

Un dia ranma le dijo a akane: amor yo quiero ir con tigo- no-contesto esta-pero porque?- pregunto ranma my intrigado- porque para eso tendrías que morir y yo no quiero eso-dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz a uno triste y melancolico – no me importalo que digas akane yo ire ahí con tigo- que no ranma no baka no quiero que mueras ahun tienes mucho que hacer y vivir!- no me importa sin ti no pienso hacer nada de eso!- dijo mientras lagrimas caian por sus azules y profundos ojos, dicho esto se puso en pie y le dijo: - akane me prestaras un cuaderno- mientras sacaba un cuaderno amarillo de el primer cajón del escritorio de akane- para que lo quieres si se pudiera saber?- ya lo sabras-fue la respuesta del chico. Poco después puso la nota recien hecha en un sobre de color y lo tomo delicada mente, fue a su habitación dejando al espíritu con cara de "¿y a este que le pasa?"

Después regreso, mejor vestido con una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y sus zapatillas chinas además de una navaja de afeitar en mano.

Querida akane voy para aya… un grito de ltratumba batido de terror lleno la casa y todala familia Tendo-Saotome subió a ver que pasaba.

En el cuarto de akane un charco de sangre corria, un ranma con una navaja en la mano dercha yacia tirado en el piso con una radiante sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos abiertos, ese par de ojos azules habían perdido su brillo y en la mano izquierda una carta en un sobre purpura era recogida por un maestro happosay en shock, el pobre anciano la entrego a nodoka quien leyo en voz alta detenida mente su contenido, aguantamdo convertirse en un mar de lagrimas.

Mama:

Sabia que serias tu quie leería esto pues eres la que mas autocontrol tiene de toda esta familia de locos.

Lamento lo que hize en especial discúlpame con kasumi que tendrá que limpiar toda mi sangre y con tio soun y papa por dejarlas a ustedes traumadas con lo asqueroso que se tiene que ver mi cuerpo vañado en sangre, también discúlpame con happosay por no haberle avisado.

En la mesita de noche hay un incienso dáselo al viejo y por favor pidele que me contacte al mundo de los muertos para saber porque rayos seme ocurrió la brillante idea.

Al terminar de leer nodoka siguió las instrucciones, al ver a ranma abrazando a akane con una venda azul atada en la herida cortada y con una gran sonrisa quisieron saber de inmediato que demonios traia en la cabeza al matarse .

Miren- dijo my serio- yo no podía vivir sin akane y la verdad no planeaba hacerlo, no se preocupen seremos muy felices aquí y…. con ayuda de un fuerte conjuro de las cenisas salieron cartasde colores para todos.

Hasta luego familia los amamos. Dicho esto el incienso se apago

Al leer lascartas tdos soltaron el yanto:

Señor Soun Tendo:

No queremos que siga llorando estamos bien además desde aquí notamos que una de las tendo sobrantes no tardara en comprometerse

Señor Genma Saotome

Apesar de que casi me matas, nos comprometió sin permiso y nos metiste en cada aprieto TE EXTRAÑAREMOS

Señora Nodoka saotome:

Gracias señora por ser como una segunda made para mi, grasias por apoyarnos y la parecíamos mucho, por favor no yore solo nos hara sentir mal mejor arriba los animos y tome las riendas dela famiia sin su fortaleza todo de vendría abajo.

Señorita Naviki Tendo:

A pesar de que nos hiciste al vida imposible con tus fotos y chantajes TE AMAMOS HERMANA

Señorita Kasumi Tendo:

Hermana te amamos y arriba esos animos en ti confiamos mas que en nadie asi que por favor pasa todas las cosas de la alcoba saotome a la alcoba akane y luego cierra con llave por favor que nadie las toque te amamos kasumi y que no decaigan esos animos esa sonrisa tuya nunca se debe apagar.

luego de eso kasumi recupero la sonriza de siempre y naviki entre lagrimas dijo: se nota que ranma ayudo a escribirlas son demasiado simples, no se podia esperar mas de ese cabeza hueca. todos la miraron y un papel un poco mas quemado cayo en manos de happosay

señor happosay:

haganos el favor de golpear a naviki cada que se burle de mi.

atte: ranma saotome.

Y asi los dos espiritus se fueron a la habitación de ella pues nescesitaban un lugar donde habitar ¿no?

fin


	2. Antesde morir (lo que hicimos)

Lo que hicimos

Toda la endemoniada tarde akane me obligo a estudiar, no tuve de otra mas que evitar cruzar mi mirada con la de ella, desde hace un tiempo cada que la veo me siento diferente, las mariposas que desde que la conozco habitan en mi estomago se tornan mas violentas, mi corazón pareciera estar en mi contra, como si fuera intencionalmente late mas rápido, con mas fuerza, estoy seguro que aunque akane este parada en la casa y yo me encuentre en la escuela parece que ella lo escucha, además, el muy traidor intencional mente cuando estoy con ella envía la mitad de mi sangre a las mejillas y la otra mitad a… otras partes… hago lo que puedo pero… necesito cubrir el notorio cambio físico tanto el del rostro que se quita con voltear la cabeza pero… el otro… el otro lo cubro con algo cuando el momento lo amerita, pero normal mente me meto en un baño de agua helada porque, al menos en el cuerpo de mujer no sufro estas reacciones …

Como decía, akane me mantuvo toda la miserable tarde con la cara metida en los libros. Por la noche idee una manera para dejar al menos la cantidad de sangre que llegaba a mi cara…

Me acerque a akane que estaba viendo la televisión, no habia nadie en casa todos habían salido en uno de esos planes que hacen para que akane y yo nos casemos, el hecho es que mi plan era abrazarla y acostumbrarme a su calor para poder superar el mardito rubor superior, de el otro me encargaría después…

Pero todo salió algo diferente…

Akane rodeo de improviso mi cuello y me beso… ¡me beso!, lamentable mente mi plan se vino abajo cuando todas mis reacciones comenzaron otra vez…

Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que akane uso en ese momento:

-_ranma ya me tiene sin cuidado su sientes lo mismo que yo o no pero quiero decirte que ¡TE AMO RANMA!, ya no me importa si lo que oí en jusenkio era un sueño o no… _

La verdad es que ya no soporte toda la mescla de emociones y sensaciones me tenia todo mal y para colmo akane no paraba de llorar asique para evitar que esas lagrimas me mataran la tome de la cintura y la bese…

La bese con desesperación, la verdad no solo quería callarla, la necesitaba , de verdad…

Ella me correspondió, la vi tenia esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba en ellos tenia un brillo especial…

Después me dije a mi mismo "no seas idiota ella ya se te confeso, busca una manera sorprenderte de confesarte, asi no te quedaras atras"

La tome de la mano y la lleve al único lugar en el que me podía encontrar en calma…

Había un claro en el bosque donde la lleve y porfiiiiin! Despues de media hora de tartamudear como un baka le grite de una manera muy descortes:

_-¡ cayate de una maldita vez marimacho insolente dejame decite con calma que te amo mas que a mi propia vida!_

Ella me miro con cara de what? Y yo solo la tome en brazos y regresamos a la casa.

Por la noche ahun nos estábamos besando, laverdad ya me dolían los labios de tanto tiempo continuo, pero era como una droga…

En un momento le dije a akane con mas timidez que cuando me declare… pero pareciera que ella partir de ese momento se dio cuenta de que cuando quería decir algo importante ella debía tener paciensia para evitar que yo dijera una tontería por la presión.

Me arrodille y le dije con tooooda la fuerza que junte… la verdad esto era mas difícil que enfrentarme yo solo a la anciana cologne y a happosai juntos…

Le pedi que fuera mi esposa con todo el trabajo del mundo…

Yo yo la bese bastante mas y por error toque un de sus senos…

Esperaba que me golpeara o queme dijera hentay… pero en cambio ella no dijo nada la mire y de inmediato me disculpe …

-_akane perdóname no quería…_

_-esta bien ranma… de hecho,… _

La mire con cara extraña

-_no… no me desagrado en lo mas minimo…_

-yo la abraze contra mi pecho y lo que me dijo me dejo completamente congelado, lo que ella me dijo esa noche solitaria ahun me retumba en mi ectoplasmica cabeza…

-_ranma no quiero que te apartes de mi nunca, tu eres mio y de nadie mas, no de xian-po,no de kodachi y no de ukio tu eres mio…_

_-si akane lo soy…_

_-y yo…_

_-que ocurre?_

Ella se enrojeció totalmente y en su rostro note una enorme decisión:

_-ranma tal como tu eres mio yo… yo…¡yo quiero ser tuya!_

La verdad me quede helado yo… yo no sabia que hacer… solo la bese mas…

Ella para mi sorpresa en vez de solo dejarse besar comenzó a desabotonar mi querida camisa china roja, hasta que por fin me despojo de ella…

De alguna manera perdi el control y el bello vestido que traia fue desgarrado por un hombro, yo la mire y me disculpe… o al menos lo que pude porque me callo con un beso. Luego me di cuenta, una mujer estaba controlando al gran ranma saotome eso no lo permitiría jamás.

La toma de la cadera y la levante de alguna manera entendió la indirecta y enrosco sus delgadas y firmes piernas en mi cintura…

Subi a su habitación, y ahí estábamos de alguna manera cuando no me di cuenta le arranque el vestido total mente y la vi…

Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios estaban totalmente rojos por la cantidad de besos que llebabamos, luego vi su pecho, colgaba un pequeño collar con forma de corazón … y "accidental" mente baje mi vista, lo que vi me hizo arrepentirme de llamarla tabla de planchar, pecho plano o ladrillo, era perfecta y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba a mi merced, prometi mil amores que yo cumpliría a toda costa, y le jure que ella era, fue y seria la única, todo era verdad…

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando la salvaje de xian-po, la loca de kodachi y la hipócrita de ukio mataron a akane pero parece que ahun podemos habitar en la casa, no comemos, no dormimos (pero eso no tiene que ver con ser un muerto ;) si me entienden)

Toda la familia nos quiere y la verdad es mas divertido estar muerto, ya no me vuelvo mujer y la anciana cologne al enterarse de mi muerte nos regalo un incensario mas grande y con mas incienso alrededor de un bulto grande por dia trescientos secenta y cinco bultos y cada bulto cargado por una mujer de la supremasia en disculpa por lo que xian-po hiso.

El dichoso incensario es tan grande como un calentador de gaz y cubre de humo toda la casa por lo tanto akane y yo andamos con libertad por ahí…

Y estar muerto te da mas fuerza… mucha mas fuerza, ahora puedo vencer a happosai además en practica de combate akane y yo somos los mejores. Cuando ryoga vino convertido en p-chan lo patee sin que akane se percatara y en combate lo venci.

Ja! estar muerto es genial!


End file.
